A New Look
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa decides to get a new look for her date with Hans. (Helsa)
_A new Helsa spring AU! Enjoy. :)_

* * *

A New Look

It was a pleasant afternoon in the middle of April, one of those days when it felt like summer, with the weather warm enough for everyone to wear T-shirts and shorts. Walking to her apartment, Elsa found herself smiling at all the students who were enjoying the beautiful day. Across the street from her, a group of boys were walking and tossing a football to each other. In front of another apartment building, two girls were sitting on a blanket and reading. On another lawn, a small group of students were enjoying a game of bags.

"Coming through!" Elsa turned at the loud voice and jumped aside as a boy wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt peddled past her on his bicycle.

With a playful shake of her head, Elsa straightened and continued on walking. As the students continued with their activities, Elsa approached the apartment building and stepped inside. Humming to the music coming from her IPod, Elsa walked through the empty hallway and turned around the corner where her and Astrid's room was. As she neared the door, Elsa felt herself slow down and her eyes grow wide.

There, leaning against the door, was a white, rectangular shaped box with a green ribbon tied around it.

Surprised, Elsa approached the box and picked it up from the floor. The shiny ribbon felt soft under her fingers as Elsa lifted it up. A small tag appeared underneath the ribbon and Elsa smiled at the small written name on it.

 _Elsa._

The girl gripped the box to her chest and fumbled to unlock her door in sudden excitement.

Inside her bedroom, Elsa closed the door and set her backpack down on the floor. She then set the box down on her bed and untied the ribbon. Once the lid was off and the tissue paper was pushed aside, Elsa gasped at the pink Post It Note that laid on a neatly folded bundle.

 _I'm thinking about taking you out tonight. What do you say? – H._

Elsa's lips curved into a small smile as she picked up the note and set it down on the bed. She then moved to the present and lifted the bundle of new clothes from the box.

 _He is just too sweet._ Elsa thought as she stroked the fine materiel.

With the clothes in her hands, the young woman moved to her bed and unfolded both pieces. As the first piece fell and hung from her hands, Elsa's smile widened.

The dress was decently short and emerald green, with a sweetheart bodice and light green, translucent short sleeves. A nice outfit to match the mood and warm spring weather. Elsa set the dress down gently and moved to the next piece of clothing- a pink midriff sweater with elbow-length sleeves. Simple yet just as cute in design.

Holding both pieces to her chest, Elsa turned to the mirror. For a brief moment she starred back at the smiling reflection before Elsa straightened her shoulders. A slender hand reached up and touched the end tuff of her long braid, and Elsa found herself titling her head to the side.

A sudden image of her cousin Rapunzel with her short brunette hair appeared in her mind. Elsa's eyes widened as she thought about her hair being not its usual long length, but cut short.

 _I never wore my hair short before. What if it turns out bad?_ Elsa thought as she grabbed the hair at her shoulder and slipped her fingers through it. She suddenly imagined Hans seeing her short hair, and her belly flipped in slight nervousness. Would he like her with short hair? She suddenly doubted it.

 _No, maybe I shouldn't._ Elsa decided with a quick shake of her head. She turned away from the mirror and gently placed the the outfit on her bed. Stealing a glance behind her, Elsa chewed on her bottom lip and picked up the dress and sweater once again.

* * *

 _H – Hey baby, did you get the present? ;)_

Elsa chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at the new text message from her boyfriend. When Elsa looked back up, she noticed the bright and bold purple and pink letters written across the salon windows. The small slip of paper with the salon address sat in the nearest cup holder.

Elsa looked down at her watch and noted that it was just past four. She had some time, since Hans was still at work. Stroking a thumb along the screen, Elsa opened a new message.

 _E – Yes I did, thank you! It's all wonderful._

She had enough time to turn the radio off and grab her purse before Hans messaged her back.

 _H – So what do you say to the date?_

The nervousness upon Elsa's face faded as she looked down at the proposal. Biting back her grin, she opened the door to her car and responded back.

 _E – What time?_

* * *

The faint smell of hairspray and pop music filled Elsa's nose and ears the moment she stepped through the door and into the salon. To her left, the young receptionist was lazily lounging in a chair and reading a celebrity magazine. At another part of the salon, a young woman with a bright green hair was blow-drying another woman's hair. There were at least four stations each completed with a spinning stool, a cabinet set and a sink. When Elsa glanced around the salon, she noticed that no one else was having their hair done except the raven-haired girl that was having her hair dried.

"Can I help you?"

Elsa turned and noticed the bright blonde receptionist watching her.

She nodded and approached the desk. "I'd like to get a haircut please."

"Sure thing." the girl dropped her magazine and began to type on her computer. "Let's get you checked in."

Once Elsa gave the receptionist all the necessary information, she was approached by a small thin girl who wore a tight black T-shirt with the salon's name written across her chest. A silver stud dotted the left side of her nose and she wore her dark auburn hair in a messy pixie cut.

"It's nice to meet you Elsa. I'm Vicky." Vicky grinned and held out a thin hand. "So what are we going for today?"

Elsa smiled and let out a confident breathe. "A haircut, to the shoulders." she indicated her wish by grabbing the hair at her shoulder and lifting it up for Vicky to see.

Vicky gave her a slow nod and rubbed her chin. "I can do that. Let me fetch you Sylvia and she'll shampoo you. Here."

Stepping up to a small cupboard, Vicky opened one of the doors and retrieved a folded dark blue gown from inside.

"Put this on."

* * *

"You look nervous." Vicky teased half an hour later. The young woman was standing behind Elsa and using her scissors to snip the platinum blonde hair off.

Elsa met Vicky's smile in the mirror across from her. "Just a little. I never had my hair so short before."

"There's nothing to worry about sweetie. You'll look amazing."

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set as the evening drew near. The air was still warm and nice as Hans leaned back against his car door and waited for Elsa to walk out of her apartment.

Taking out his phone, Hans decided to check the time and send Elsa a quick message. He was about to text her when the front door of the building opened.

"Hi! Sorry I'm a little late!"

"It's fine babe we're in no rush." Hans looked up and his eyes widened at the sight before him. His mouth flew open in both surprise and shock as Elsa stopped before him with a light smile.

She stood dressed in the short, green spring dress, pink midriff sweater, and brown flats. A light trace of pink eye shadow and lip-gloss traced her face. Even though Elsa looked no-doubt gorgeous in the dress he gave her, Hans had to admit that what stunned him the most was her new hairstyle. Her long, platinum blonde hair that reached down to her lower back was now cut to her shoulders. Her short hair still maintained its glossy, wavy texture and her bangs were styled to the side. A small, sparkling flower hairpin was pinned to the right side.

Suddenly timid, Elsa's cheeks turned a slight pink and she looked down at her appearance. "What do you think?"

Hans closed his mouth and cursed himself for looking like a fish out of water. He never saw Elsa with short hair, not in real life nor photographs, so the sight was definitely a surprise for his eyes. For a long moment, he did not know what to say.

There were simply not enough words to describe her. She looked beyond beautiful.

Finally coming back to his senses, Hans shook his head with playful tease. "I honestly don't know what to say baby."

Elsa's smile faded at the look on his face. "You don't like it?" she stammered, her hand coming up to grab a few strands of the short locks.

Hans laughed at the sudden fear in her eyes and stepped forward. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her close to him. Nervous, Elsa looked up and chewed on her bottom lip, while Hans looked down at her with an affectionate smile.

"I don't like it, I _love_ it."

The uncertainty in Elsa's eye faded and a new smile appeared on her face as Hans reached out and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you really? I wanted to change myself up a bit." Elsa admitted, tucking a strand behind her ear.

Hans smiled and leaned back against the car door. "Well I for one love this new look because I can do this without all the hair in the way."

Much more relieved, Elsa closed her eyes as Hans trailed a series of soft butterfly kisses down her neck. When his lips trekked lower, Elsa suddenly turned her head away and placed a hand upon his chest. Even though she loved the affection he was giving her, Elsa had to stop this before he became too bold with his moves.

"I thought you said we're going on a date." she reminded.

"I can't help it if my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world." Hans teased as he led Elsa around the car to open the door for her.

In front of the door, Elsa turned around and gave the young man a playful glance. "You know, now that I have shorter hair, what am I going to do with all the future hickeys you'll give me?" she asked, titling her head to the side to expose her pale neck.

Hans smirked and pressed her back against the car. "You'll just have to figure something out. Because I won't stop giving them." he whispered, his eyes twinkling with sudden mischief.

Licking her bottom lip, Elsa looked up and met Hans' glance before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"So what about that date? I didn't get this nice so you could make out with me in the parking lot."

"You know I'm starting to rethink about taking you anywhere." Hans revealed softly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Giving him a single, quick peck on the lips, Elsa pulled back and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I have an idea." she said, giving him another kiss. "How about we go on the date and then back to your place right after?" she decided with a third kiss.

Hans' smile widened as he reached out and nuzzled her neck, making Elsa giggle softly. As Elsa yielded to him, Hans lifted a hand and stroked a silky strand of her short hair. He could already imagine his phone being flooded with a dozen new pictures of his beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
